First Kiss
by mutedowl
Summary: When Hinata and Naruto are invited to Sakura's thirteenth birthday party, it's only a matter of time before fate decides they should participate in a little game called Seven Minutes in Heaven.
1. Part I

Title: First Kiss

Rating: PG

Genre: Crack/Fluff/Romance

Summary: When Hinata and Naruto are invited to Sakura's thirteenth birthday party, it's only a matter of time before fate decides they should participate in a little game called Seven Minutes in Heaven. NaruHina.

* * *

><p>On that short-lived and fuzzy March evening, Hinata would get her first kiss.<p>

She, of course, had no way of knowing. For her, it was just another regular day. She had been invited to Sakura's thirteenth birthday, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. Nothing happened in Konoha, except for the imminent and vague feeling that they were in danger. It came with being a ninja. Danger was a part of every day life.

Once in a long awhile, it was just nice to gather up the rookies and have a nice time together.

So there she sat amongst the Konoha rookies, enjoying a nice cup of punch. "You like it so far?" Shino asked, taking another quick sip from his red cup. "I do. I'm not much of a party person but I'm very glad to be here." She answered with honesty, looking over at her teammate.

Shino muttered in acknowledgement of her reply. "That makes two of us." He commented, triggering a smile to form upon her lips. Music played faintly in the background as she gazed around vacantly around the room, noticing the decorations that Sakura's put so much work into. There wasn't any sort of 'theme' to this party, Hinata noted. But she liked the pink and red graciously adorned on the cups and plates along with the confetti distributed around the floor and ceiling.

Everyone she'd grown up with was here. Gaara was being a wallflower next to Kabuto, Rock Lee was off preaching about how this was the spring time of our youth and we should enjoy it and Sai was drawing a potrait of Sakura as a gift from him to her. Whilst Team Eight sat politely on a nearby couch, conversating amongst themselves. That's how Team Eight was, they were like siblings so they stuck to each other, even when they didn't realize it. However, Kiba was nowhere to be found. He said he would come, it was just a matter of time that he would show up she supposed.

Sakura, on the other hand, was trying her best to be a good host. She came towards Team Eight, holding a tray of snacks. "Thank you so much for coming," She grinned, her green eyes showed genuine happiness. "Don't be afraid to grab something to eat." She suggested. She wore casual clothes, just how she specifically requested on the invitation. She wore a floaty red dress with sandals. It was refreshing to see everyone with new clothes on.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto bugged her from behind. Hinata's heart skipped a beat, as usual. Just hearing his voice sometimes was enough to make her jolt, but she was used to it. She just focused on trying to force herself to blush a little less these days. He wore a simple yellow t-shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol in the middle. He held a tray as well. Sakura's smile became hostile, she rolled her eyes. "What, Naruto?"

"Nobody wants to eat these nasty vegetarian meatballs." He furrowed his brows. "Nasty?" She repeated. "Oh-" He laughed nervously, "I didn't mean it." He scratched the back of his head, continuing to laugh until his eyes set onto Hinata who watched him with studious eyes. He was so handsome. "Hey Hinata!" He greeted, not hesitating to flash her a smile. She smiled back, still focusing on toning down her blushing. "Hi, Naruto-kun." She spoke quietly.

"Glad to see you here." He said, giving her a playful thumbs-up. She could only smile wider, feeling her heart hammer against her chest. "Nice to see you too. I don't...I don't see you as often as I'd l-like..." She confessed, biting the inside of her cheek a little. Why was it so hard to speak to him?

"Eh," He sighed, "I know what you mean. We've just been assigned more missions than usual. It's tiring but I love doing it." He explained. "Us as well, it can be exhausting sometimes." Shino pitched in. They continued to converse as Hinata listened intently, looking at both Shino and Naruto as they spoke. Though, she found herself staring at Naruto a lot longer than necessary. She kept her hands busy as she poked her index fingers together. Sakura had waltzed off to offer more snacks to the other guests - specifically Sasuke who sat with a grimace alone at a table.

No more than two hours passed as she spoke with Tenten, Ino and Chouji (who had eaten all of the vegetarian meatballs without complaints) until Sakura blew a whistle that drew everyone's attention. She looked as excited as ever. "Okay, everyone! I have a game we could play together." She announced. Shortly after, everyone gathered around the middle of her living room.

She stood among them, holding a black top hat upside down. "In order to play, I've written down all of your guys' names and put them into this hat." She began, making sure to catch eye contact with everyone in the room.

Hinata watched intently as she rested her weight against a wall next to Shino. "This game is called Seven Minutes in Heaven." Sakura smiled, suddenly flashing her dangerous green eyes towards Sasuke. He sat on the couch next to Naruto, barely paying attention. Hinata watched Naruto quietly, admiring him from a distance as usual. He looked up suddenly, catching her gaze for a few seconds. She froze, blinking rapidly before dropping her gaze to her feet.

She looked up towards him again to see if he was still looking her way, only to find him smiling at her. The whiskers of his face curled up and his eyes followed in suit. She felt the corners of her mouth draw upwards without her consent. His smile lit the whole room.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven..." Shino mummered thoughtfully. Hinata looked over to him, her head a little hazy from the happiness she always got from seeing Naruto. "Shit." Shino hissed, even though Shino wore glasses, Hinata had spent enough time around him to read his emotions - as bland as they were. She could tell he was deeply troubled since he bit his bottom lip, positioning his thumb under his chin and pointer finger above his top lip. Something was terribly wrong.

"S-Shino-kun?" Hinata furrowed her brows, whispering. "Hinata...have you ever kissed anybody?" He asked with a completely serious face. Hinata let out a nervous laugh, "Have I ever k-kissed anybody?" She repeated, narrowing her eyes. "Well, not rea-"

Sakura cleared her throat, "In this game, I will pick out a boy and girl." She spoke slowly, "This boy and girl will be locked in my closet over there." She pointed over to a narrow door, open with only a couple jackets hanging. There was barely any room for one person...how were two people supposed to fit inside? "You have seven minutes to do anything you want." Hinata squinted her eyes, unsure of the point of this game. Were you supposed to practice fighting together perhaps?

"I mean _anything_." Sakura smirked mischieveously. "But you at least have to kiss your partner."

Suddenly a cluster of giggles and gasps filled the room. Hinata's eyes flashed towards the blonde boy sitting next to the Uchiha. Naruto's big blue eyes blinked repeatedly, he was just as surprised as Hinata was. Sasuke sat next to him gravely, face-palming himself. The Uchiha had accepted his doom. He would have to kiss Sakura today.

The boys weren't very enthusiastic about the game with the exception of Rock Lee who got excited about almost anything. Everyone whispered to their friends, though they didn't have much time to chat before Sakura cleared her throat again. "Alright, since I am the birthday girl, I get to go first."

Of course the game was rigged. Hinata was sure of it, but she couldn't help but stifle a laugh (as nervous as she was) as Sakura pulled out Sasuke's name from the hat. Sakura grinned, grabbing the black-haired boy from the couch. She had to pull stubbornly for a few seconds before he gave in.

Everyone watched, and suddenly Hinata wondered if everyone else in the room was as nervous as she was. Her face was warm but she'd come to terms that she would blush until the game was over. The suspense is what drove her crazy, what would happen if her name was called out?

What if...her name and Naruto's name came out together?

Hinata's heart slipped south into the pit of her stomach. With both glee and worry, she supposed. "What am I to do, Hinata? I don't know how to kiss..." Shino kept his cool facial expression but his voice showed otherwise. Shino was nervous! Shino is never nervous!

She let her hand pat his shoulder affectionately, she hated to see him falter. He was the rock of Team Eight, after all. "Don't worry, Shino-kun. Y-You never know...maybe your name won't even get picked!" She gave him a warm smile.

The seven minutes passed easily. Shino and Hinata had decided to distract themselves by drinking more punch and talking about other topics.

Sakura and Sasuke finally came out of the closet, they were recieved with whistles and multiple thumbs-up. Hinata couldn't help but smile. Sakura looked so happy, she blushed vibrantly. Sasuke followed behind her, having pink lip gloss generously distributed around his mouth. He didn't look happy, but Hinata could distinguish a different look in his eye. Was it perhaps, _accomplishment_?

With time, Hinata became more calm. Her name hadn't been called and it had been a little more than 20 minutes. Thankfully, neither had Naruto's. Multiple pairs (some expected, others not so much) got called out such as Ino and Sai, Shikamaru and Temari, even Neji had got called out to accompany Tenten into the closet.

Maybe she wouldn't get her first kiss today.

Hinata let herself breathe breezily, she had come to terms with it. She wasn't getting kissed today. '_I hope Naruto doesn't get kissed either though...' _She thought to herself. She briefly shook her head, no that was selfish! Naruto could get kissed if he wanted too, it's not like she owned him. He deserved to be shown affectionate. He was such a nice guy...

"Okay, guys!" Sakura announced, seemingly much happier after her turn of Seven Minutes of Heaven. "This is the last round..." Ino playfully pretended to make a artificial drum roll.

It wouldn't be her. It was hopeless. She would never get kissed, much less by Naru-

"Naruto and..."

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Hinata!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Long time no see, haha. I'm sorry I've taken so long to put up another story - I actually have tons of half-finished NaruHina stories in my fanfiction folder but I just want to make sure to give you guys something worth reading. I'm really a perfectionist when it comes to writing. But anyway! I bring you this two part fic :) I really hope you guys like it! Part two should be put up shortly, once I finish writing it. <strong>


	2. Part II

Suddenly all the blood in Hinata's body felt the need to rush up to her cheeks.

Everything stopped for a second and his blue eyes met with her's. In unison, they both dropped their gaze. There was dead silence surrounding them, as if everyone else in the room was just as shocked at the unexpected pair.

"Well, c'mon you guys! The closet won't fill by itself." Sakura said with a reassuring smile. Hinata's knee's had turned to jello and her mind was busy critically investigating if this was real life or a fantasy.

Soon, she felt Sakura's soft and cold palm take hold of her hand. Everyone else at the party resumed to chatting and giggling, but Hinata could only hear murmurs as her brain tried to digest everything that had just happened. Instead of feeling her legs, she felt like she had simply floated to the narrow closet, already crowded with some jackets hanging.

This wasn't happening to her...was it?

Seeing as Hinata was in a daze, Sakura took the initiative and pushed her inside the dark closet. The light was so dim inside, Hinata could only tell the cast of shadows around her. It took her a minute to realize she was facing a wall.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice seemed more amused than nervous. She quickly shifted towards the direction of the sound of his voice. It didn't take her long to make things uncomfortable. She stumbled a little while dodging the jackets and tripping over shoes that she accidentally elbowed him in the gut.

Naruto let out a groan, hunching over slightly. Hinata let out a quiet gasp. "N-N-Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry!" She panicked, biting her lip. Desperately, she hovered over him asking him if he was alright. Jeez, why did she have to be so clumsy? She hurt the person she liked the most!

"No, it's fine. I'm okay." He breathed, waving his hand as if trying to gesture it's unimportance. His hesitance to stand upright made Hinata think otherwise. She furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't like to see him hurt. "Lay down." She said, suddenly determined to make him feel better.

Naruto looked up at Hinata, she had never seen him blush so harshly. It made her swoon, he looked so vulnerable. "Lay down?" He widened his eyes. "Well, Hinata..." His eyes darted everywhere except into her eyes. "Thats so bold of you..." He laughed nervously. "I don't think we have enough time for _that_."

She pursed her lips. What was he talking about? "Don't b-be silly, it'll only take a minute to ease the p-pain on your abdomen with my Byaakugan." She said with a shy smile. He gave her a blank stare in return, "...O-Oh! Yeah, okay. Of course." He cleared his throat and lightly ran his fingers over the back of his neck. His blush didn't lighten, only grew more vibrant as he spoke. Hinata didn't mind though, she was just glad she wasn't the only one blushing like in most encounters with him.

Though he couldn't entirely lay down, Naruto had found a position where it made it possible for Hinata to easily see the sore area in his abdomen. There wasn't much of conversation as she focused on massaging him. It was the only thing she could do to make her feel less guilty about hitting him. It was awkward, sure, but she was only trying to help him. Besides, she liked the feeling of being so close to him.

Luckily, along with incredible knowledge of the anatomy of a ninja, the Byaakugan was really helpful with massaging pains. With the Byaakugan activated, she motions her fingers in circular motions around the area she had hit him. Gradually, Hinata felt him grow less tense. She was so focused on doing it correctly that she hadn't noticed him staring at her.

She batted her eyelashes and quickly withdrew her hands. "B-Better?" She asked, not daring to expose her eyes from behind her bangs. "Much better!" He exclaimed, "Thanks." He flashed her that familiar crooked grin of his. Her heart swelled.

"I'm glad you came, Hinata. Who knows who I would've had to be stuck in here with if you hadn't of came." He laughed wryly, relaxing his stance as he sat against the wall across from Hinata. He was so kind. "Oh." Hinata croaked. Oh? _Oh_? Thats all she could come up with? "I'm glad we got picked t-together as well." She quickly added.

"You mean you don't mind being in here with me?" He tone seemed surprised, which only confused Hinata. He was probably the only person she ever wanted to be stuck in a closet with. "W-Why would I?" She asked, peering up to look at him. He pursed his lips, crossing his arms.

"I dunno...I guess I'm just used to girls being all over Sasuke." He puffed his cheeks, obviously frustrated. "Girls don't pay attention to me." Hinata giggled timidly at the oddity of his response. He was just as oblivious as she originally thought. "What?" He said, giving Hinata strange look. It made her shift in her seat uncomfortably. "I...don't like Sasuke-kun." She reassured him, smiling.

He smiled back, "Well, I'm glad. Neither do I." He joked, setting his hands down by his legs. "In all honesty," Hinata said, fumbling with her fingers. "I would choose you over Sasuke-kun any day." It seems the closet had given her some strange amount of courage. She looked up from her shaky fingers to find Naruto's softened expression. Light shades of pink arose among his whiskers. She felt a sense of pride. He was blushing because of _her_.

The tables had finally turned.

"Thanks, Hinata..." He replied, "I feel the same about you. Out of all the girls in Konoha...I think you're by far the nicest." He laughed. Hinata was too flattered to find words to speak. She only responded with a genuine smile that wouldn't leave from her lips. "And probably the coolest with those eyes of yours." He continued, suddenly scooting closer to her.

"Is it...okay if I get a closer look?" With those ambitious blue eyes, Hinata could not refuse. "I-I suppose you can." She nodded.

Suddenly, she was trapped between the wall behind her and Naruto's curious gaze. He had gotten much closer to her face than expected. "So, these are the Byaakugan, eh?" He commented, studying her eyes fully. Hinata's heartbeat started to hammer so hard against her chest that she'd become convinced he could probably hear it too. "Y-Y-Yes." She managed to say, feeling her face burn with both glee and embarrassment. The wall behind her was the only thing stopping her from fainting.

The tables turned back to their original position.

Even under such dim lights, his eyes showed deep blue hues. "You know, usually Byaakugan looks pretty intimidating. But on you...they don't look so aggressive. They look gentle." Their faces were so close to each other that Naruto didn't need to speak at a normal volume. He was almost whispering. Hinata's head felt like it was full of clouds. She couldn't handle so many compliments in one day.

"They're...pretty." He finally said, as quiet as a mouse. Like a secret that was to be kept between only him and her. "Than-"

Time had stopped then, when Naruto inched closer. Hinata's eyes closed once she felt the touch of his warm, slightly wet lips onto hers. All the jitters her body caged during the whole time she was in the closet were finally released, she wasn't aware of the world around them. For that one moment in time, it was just Hinata and Naruto. Nothing else mattered.

It was funny to Hinata how easily his lips fit against the curves of hers. They were like puzzle pieces made for each other; each corner and curve were made with each other's in mind.

"Naruto..." His name felt heavy against her lips. But before Hinata could say anything else, he'd planted another soft kiss. For a moment, Hinata could swear she felt him smile against her lips, which only made her follow in suit. The butterflies in her stomach had turned into fireworks exploding in her gut - or at least that's what it felt like.

"Times up!" Sakura's voice was muffled behind the door, giving Naruto time to back away. It gave them both a couple seconds to digest what happened. Before the door squeaked open, Naruto and Hinata peered up at each other. They both shared erubescent cheeks and sheepish smiles.

Something in them changed in that moment. The way Naruto looked at her was different. The atmosphere inside that tiny closet had shifted. It was a lot more..._warm._ Although the feelings Hinata had for him didn't exactly change - only heightened.

Sakura swung the door open, exposing the bright incandescent lights from the living room. It made both Hinata and Naruto recoil, squinting at the bright lights. Her emerald eyes studied them for a few moments before decided to help Hinata up. Hinata extended her hand to Naruto and he followed her out. They were recieved just like every other pair who was called out. A couple of teasing whistles and thumbs up from friends, and they shyly laughed it off.

They all went back to their conversations, leaving Hinata alone to confront Sakura.

"Thank you." Hinata said, giving her a genuine smile.

"Hm?" Sakura replied, "For what?" She said with a slightly confused expression.

"W-Well...for picking me with Naruto."

"Oh, I didn't do that purpose, silly. It was all randomly picked."

Hinata furrowed her brows, "But you and Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura chuckled, "Well yes, I cheated a little. But hey, it's my birthday!" She explained, "But everyone else's turns were entirely by chance."

Hinata found herself smile wider than she had in a long time. "Really?" She asked, a little dumbfounded. "Of course." She reassured her with a pat on the shoulder. Kissing Naruto made her beyond happy. Knowing it wasn't on purpose though, made her a lot happier for some reason.

Maybe there was a chance Naruto and her could be together. Maybe it wasn't so far-fetched.

* * *

><p>The hype of the party had died down after a few more hours. The sunshine had left and was now replaced with cold moonlight. Hinata didn't see much of Naruto after the game, he was too busy cleaning up with Sakura and Sasuke. She stayed regardless, helping Sakura as well after most of the guests had left.<p>

She picked up the last red cups from the dining table before she heard her name being called. "Hinata?" Naruto's voice had grown tired. She always flinched a little when he talked to her; She hoped she would eventually grow out of it. "Y-Yes?" She turned around to face him, the corners of her lips starting to form a smile.

The tired grimace quickly turned into a sheepish grin when they made eye contact. "Is it okay if I walk you home?" He asked timidly, scratching the back of his neck. Hinata's spirit lifted at the idea. "Y-Yes...I-I mean, if you want too...I don't want to force you..." She fidgeted, picking at the top of the cups with her fingernails. She thought since the unexpected had already happened in the closet, what else was she so nervous about? "I wouldn't mind at all." He reassured her, bowing his head in a quick nod.

Sakura waved goodbye, insisting that Hinata visit more often. "Of course." Hinata nodded timidly before she waved goodbye as well. Hinata waited for Naruto at the doorstep.

"Be quick, dobe. I don't want to be stuck cleaning whats left - we still have to clean the living room." Sasuke hissed. Naruto merely gritted his teeth, clenching his fists before meeting Hinata outside. The front door of Sakura's house closed and now the atmosphere was the same as it was in the closet. Warm.

They started to trail towards Hinata's home, walking with a small distance between them. Hinata bit her lip, desperately trying to find something to say so it wouldn't seem so awkward. Before she could think of anything though, Naruto cleared his throat. "I had fun today. Did you?" He asked, seeming a little concerned. "Yes!" Hinata didn't hesitate, which was strange for her. Usually she spent too much time trying finding what to say instead of actually saying anything.

Naruto widened his eyes slightly before laughing. Hinata smiled shyly, "W-What?" She said, furrowing her brows. "You're so weird, Hinata." He said with a grin, She only pursed her lips. She didn't want him to think she was _weird_. He seemed to notice her discontent expression, "B-But in a good way!" He quickly added with a nervous tone. Hinata wasn't very convinced, she let her head hang placidly.

"No, really!" He said, "You're different from everyone here."

Hinata looked up at him, only to find him much closer to her. They're shoulders almost touched as they walked in unison. "You're humble." He finished. Hinata smiled genuinely this time, not caring if she blushed or not. "Thank you." She spoke quietly, taken aback by flattery.

They're hands began to skim each others' while walking. With much courage and hesitation, Hinata wrapped her pinky around his pinky. He flinched at first, but relaxed quickly. Hinata could feel her cheeks rise in temperature greatly. Despite it being fairly cold outside, her face felt like it was on fire. She hid behind her bangs, but snuck a peek at Naruto's face. He was blushing just as much as she was. That made her feel immensely better.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Naruto took hold of her whole hand in his palm's warm embrace and fully linked their hands together._ Like puzzle pieces made for each other_.

"Will I be getting a goodnight kiss?" He asked, amused.

Hinata giggled, "Most definitely." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! So what did you guys think? Was it squeal-worthy? :p I hope so! Tell me what you think, I'm always looking for constructive criticism. I'll try to update more often as well - I hate making you guys wait. Haha. Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


End file.
